Grudge Match
by NickedNack
Summary: While investigating a taboo fairy subculture, Captain Short discovers some things she never knew about the people, and herself. Facing awakening desires she'd never dared speak of before, a new view on relations between fairies and humans has her glimpsing a future she never thought possible. Lots of smut!


**Well, I've done fanfiction before, but this is my first attempt at erotica. Not entirely sure where this idea came from, but I just had to right it out when it did. This is a pretty out of character and self-indulgent piece, but hopefully people with as big of a love for femdom as mine will find it pretty hot. It might be kind of strange, but far from the weirdest thing you'll find on here. So please read and see what you think.**

 **In some alternate world where Commander Vinyaya lived.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Holly sighed as she trudged into her apartment, tossing her lunch bag on the table, sitting to peel off her work boots. Something dug into her posterior, and she fished a small video crystal out of her back pocket.

Wing Commander Vinyaya had handed it to her as she left, when they met in the elevator. "I've got a whole box of these on my desk," she said. "A perp we brought in on smuggle charges had them in his back seat. They're all productions by an unregulated wrestling network that somehow escaped our notice until now." Illegal sparring shows could be very serious business. Away from government oversight, they provided entertainments for those that found fighting with rules too tame. Sometimes they were just a more freestyle version of public programs, but others played on more savage impulses. The worst offenders were armed showdowns, goblin fire brawls, and even the unthinkably humanlike cruelty of forced animal fights.

"My temps are going to be spending the next few weeks going through them, trying to sniff out clues about where they're made and who by," the silver haired commander explained. "I'm going to see if I can get some of the good workaholic officers like yourself to review them off duty. From what we've seen so far it's all relatively harmless stuff, but we still can't let it keep going."

"I suppose I could give it a look through," Holly took the innocent looking crystal with a little apprehension. "Foaly and Caballine had to cancel on me, so my evening's open."

"I appreciate it captain," Vinyaya nodded. "Since you know a bit more then the average schoolelf about martial arts, I thought you might pay close attention to what kind of fighting style they use. See if you recognize it. I hope it's nothing too distressing," the commanders tone became serious for a second. "I believe that ones a _grudge-match_."

Grudge-matches, in this context, were a scenario in which humans were abducted from the surface and forced to spar against fairy's. The fights would always be rigged to guarantee the unfortunate human lost, with no permanent injury to either participant; and afterward the human was healed, wiped, and returned to the land of mud.

It was all a performance, playing on the latent animosity many of the people held against humans. Some of it was for the thrill also. Outside the LEP and the criminal classes, most fairy's never got close to humans. In spite of the fear and loathing they inspired, there was a certain excitement to being in the same room with one; almost like diving in a shark cage. Still, it was a chauvinistic theater, in which fairies were seen to triumph over men, and a mudperson was forced to pay for the crimes of its species.

Privately, Holly had to admit there was a part of her that understood that. Many was the surface flight in which she'd looked on the harm humans had done to the planet and longed to carry out some kind of revenge, however small. And even now that she had come to know that there was goodness and decency among human kind, she was still often tempted by the idea of dragging a human into a ring and slapping some sense into him. One mudboy (mud _man_ these days) in particular.

But the better part of Holly knew it wasn't right. There was no ignoring the massive security risk of even one unregulated human abduction; or the chance of a mindwipe failing with the cheap lowgrade hardware usually used by criminal circles. And however good it felt, it was wrong to inflict unnecessary pain on any being, even humans. Even if thousands of humans were made to pay for their crimes, it wouldn't make a dent in the damage their civilization wrought.

So, as per Vinyaya's request, when Holly got back to her tiny apartment that night she took a mud-dip, settled into her "civilian" clothes, pored herself a pint of nettlebeer, and ran the little video recording into her rarely used television set.

The contraband video contained no preamble, and began with a single elf and a human together in a roped wrestling ring, surrounded by a crowd of fairies. Holly wondered how exactly they'd gotten the poor mudman into the ring, and whether these kind of matches had all the same theatrical build-up as regular wrestling programs. Oddly, the recording seemed to have no sound.

The unfortunate human was a half naked male, of what looked like younger middle age, with a fit and healthy physique. Not bad looking, in a non-pointy sort of way. Dark skinned and with short, dark hair, the poor mudman looked somewhere between bewildered and panicked He gazed fearfully at the crowd, which looked to be cheering or howling taunts, and tugged at the tight trunks he'd been given, which looked a size to small. Holly was mildly surprised they hadn't dressed him in some kind of anachronistic outfit; like the animal skin and bone adornments or ferocious face and body paint mudmen were often portrayed as having in grade school productions and cheap day-time television.

His opponent was a female elf, dressed in a two piece athletic outfit that left little to the imagination. She had a fit, muscular figure that hinted at actual training in athletic combat, along with some generous curves. Sex sold, apparently regardless of the bizarre subject matter of your production.

Her face, though pretty, seemed somewhat off; there was a still, too perfect quality to it. The elf was almost certainly wearing a fleshmask; a thin, organic looking mask meant to alter facial features just enough to fool recognition software. A sensible precaution, as it was a given that the LEP would submit this video to every kind of screening it had if they got their hands on it. A similar trick had been pulled on the faces of the crowd, though with even less convincing results. Likely a digital augment, applied en masse after filming.

To Holly's surprise, as well as vague and nameless unease, the crowd of about three or four dozen appeared to be exclusively female fairies. What kind of weird rituals did these taboo societies have?

Some signal must have been given, as the fight suddenly began. By appearance it was an almost comical miss-match. The elf was perhaps three feet and three inches, half a dozen centimeters above the elven average, while the mudman towered over her at maybe five feet six. But still, the human moved with clear apprehension, having to be coaxed into assuming a fighting stance, and unwilling to get closer to his diminutive opponent. She might have been small, but humans had an instinctive fear of anything they didn't recognize. Also, the poor mudman was probably mildly drugged to make him easier to handle.

By contrast, the elf moved with practiced and casual confidence, showing not a hint of fear as she _strutted_ toward her opponent, pantomiming jabs and weaving into defensive stances for the entertainment of the crowd. They appeared to cheer all the more, and the human backed up a little as she approached.

Holly tried to take note of the elf's stance and movements; identifying which school she'd studied under could narrow the pool of leads. But to a trained fighter like the captain it was obvious she was playacting, prancing about for dramatic appearance rather than effectiveness.

There was a brief pause as the two combatants got within arms reach of each other. The elf woman smiled broadly as she said something to the human, probably elaborating on how he deserved the pain he was about to receive, and all the creative ways she would deliver it. The crowd ate it up, and the mudman's expression finally lost some of it's fear and replaced it with anger.

Clumsily moving forward, the human hesitated long enough to give any good fighter a chance to finish him. Finally he lunged at the elf with a wild punch, his untrained momentum causing him to stumble forward when she casually stepped out of the way. The mudman was confused for a second, then turned on his opponent and went after her again. The smiling fairy coolly dodged his series of poorly aimed jabs and kicks, twirling around him with the grace of a dancer as he tried to corner her. The camera work was impressive, and the video jumped seamlessly from one vantage point to another so both fighters were kept with their faces in the shot. The human was not following any instruction or rehearsal, but it was obvious the clever elf was leading him where she wanted like a dog on a leash. The spectators laughed and applauded, loving the mudman's frustrated impotence.

Finally, as she dodged another punch, the elf pirouetted in place and jabbed her fist out to strike at the mudman's unprotected side. It was a small strike, but Holly could tell it was precisely targeted at a nerve cluster, which the elf hit expertly. She winced sympathetically.

The mudman staggered, taking longer to recover and turn again on his little tormentor. She continued to dodge him, now striking freely at every opportunity he gave her. Small jabs and controlled kicks sent her opponent rearing away, driving him to his knees more than once. The audience roared with approval as his attacks became weaker and weaker, stamping their feet as they declared their hatred for humans. Holly was actually somewhat relieved, she'd always imagined a grudge-match being more vicious then this. As hard a time as the poor human was having, the elf was only inflicting light, superficial wounds. Not that that made it any more acceptable, of course.

Finally, as the mudman threw out another unbalanced punch the elf grabbed his wrist, and spinning in place she pulled him forward, sending him sprawling onto the mat face first. Now it was her turn to lunge forward, and before the human could get back on his feet she had her legs wrapped around one shoulder and pressing down on his chest as she pulled his arm back against her stomach, bending it in a way it wasn't supposed to go. The human struggled against her, bucking and writhing like a wild beast; but for all his greater size and strength he was helpless against his far more skilled opponent.

It wasn't until she intentionally loosened her grip that he broke free, but before he could strike back she pinned him again, this time knocking him on his stomach and sitting on his back as she grabbed a leg and bent it up. The match went on like this for some time; the elf caught the human in a variety of immobilizing and painful holds and positions, keeping him like that just long enough to demonstrate his powerlessness. Holly recognized many of the moves, and deduced the elf was primarily trained in Tek Mehelc, a grappling style of fighting developed by gnomes centuries before fairies left the surface. She had to grudgingly admire the elf's mastery of the discipline. Any significance of that was probably lost on the spectators, they were just there for the one-sided violence.

For her final trick, as her opponent became thoroughly exhausted with his futile struggles, the elf sent the human sprawling on his back again, and quick as an attacking she-troll slid down behind his head and wrapped one bare, toned leg around his neck, locking it behind the knee of her other leg. With easy strength she tightened her legs, and his struggles weakly ceased as the crowd broke out in cheers.

With the big mudman helpless to escape her in his condition, the smiling elf woman leaned back against the ropes, perfectly relaxed as she held him prisoner with her legs. Her arms were crossed and she grinned from ear to ear as she spoke to the gasping human, the picture of complete and smug victory. The crowd had quieted now, but looked no less excited. They watched with rapt attention, apparently eager to hear whatever she said to him. This would be the big pay off this whole show had been working up too. Any kind of subtly would be thrown out, and the implied message spoon-fed to the audience; the great victory of the people over humankind. In spite of herself, Holly felt a little drawn into it all, and wished the sound would start working so she could hear this elf pass judgment on the mudmen and declare her own triumph.

The self-satisfied fairy was facing her audience now, continuing her muted monologue and pausing, here and there, to allow the spectators to answer back at some prompt she had given. The human had given up struggling entirely, completely submitting to his defeat. With no concern at all the elf loosened the grip of her legs slightly and bent over to look the defeated mudman in the eyes, the picture of condescension

The mudman's face flushed with embarrassment at whatever she said, and he tried to look away. She merely reached down and cupped his chin, turning his head to force him to meet her gaze. Holly was becoming increasingly bewildered and fascinated at the bizarrely intimate turn this production was taking. The elf on screen continued to talk down to the human, her hand now moving around to gently stroke his face. It focused for a moment on a bruised she'd left on his right cheek, and he twitched with pain at the touch. Looking exceedingly proud of herself, the female elf bent over farther, and kissed him on the cheek.

Holly was stunned. The elf's lips only touched the human skin for a second before she pulled back. The tiniest of magical sparks could be seen lingering on the mudman's cheek before it burnt out, and he jerked his head away, this time in astonishment. The elf leaned forward again and again, peppering his face with quick kisses up and down, painting a little light show as tiny sparks relieved the bruises she'd inflicted on him. The camerawork shifted views flawlessly as the elf unlocked her legs and in slow, languid movements shifted from her spot behind the humans head, coming to his front and sensually throwing one long perfect leg over him so she lay straddling the much bigger human's chest. Gazing down triumphantly she stroked his hair for a moment, then bent down and kissed him on the lips, igniting a floury of tiny magical sparks.

The audience went wild again, swarming up to the edges of the ring and jostling each other for the best place to see. On her futon, Holly leaned closer to the screen, slack jawed in utter amazement at the taboo, almost unthinkable turn this "grudge-match" had taken. The mudman looked like he was ready to faint when the elven kiss took him by surprise, and he starred at his little enemy with wide uncomprehending eyes. The elf broke the kiss, then after only a moments breath latched her lips to his again. She shifted her spread legs over his chest and ran her hands through his air, molding her curved body as close against his as it could possibly be. The humans eyes began to flutter at the sensation of her kiss, then closed entirely as he lost himself in the pleasure of it all. Regaining a little energy, he raised his head to meet hers, and the human and fairy drove their lips together pleadingly, almost frantically as they drank in each other.

But when the mudman tried to raise his arms to wrap them around the elf, she suddenly broke off. Sitting up on his bare chest, she put her hand on his shoulders and pushed him back down as they both gasped for breath. Composing herself, the elf grinned down on the human with devious pleasure as she shook her head and spoke to him. The crowd laughed with joy as she leaned down to kiss his jaw, running her lips sensually over it before proceeding down farther to suck at his neck. The mudman gasped and panted as the audience of female fairies, who moments before had been all but baying for his blood, howled their approval.

In slow, smoothly sensual movements the elf moved farther down on the human while keeping her minimally clad body hugged against him. Her fingers ran lightly over his skin, and her lips graced ever bruise, nerve, and point of sensitivity on his body. Shimmering sparks fell off of her fingers, lingering on his skin, burning it in the very best way. The human panted heavily, eyes glazing over with lust at her slow and enticing stimulation. Completely focused on her work the elf went lower, never breaking her concentration on his quivering skin until her hips drew level with his, and the mudman suddenly bucked violently.

Cheeks flaming, Holly bit her lip as the elf shifted back up a little, and the cameras suddenly focused on the humans midsection. A prominent bulge was pushing out of his tight but apparently stretchy boxer shorts, and the crowd gasped in collective surprise when they saw it.

Shimmying back up to put her face level with the humans, the elf laughed as she gazed down at the mudman's arousal with neither surprise nor even a hint of apprehension Lying on her side and wrapping one arm around his neck, she put her lips close enough to tickle his ear as her shapely legs casually shifting, and she began to rub her feet against his physical manifestation of affection. The human threw back he head and ground his teeth, probably groaning against the sensation she was giving him. The grinning elf looked completely at ease in her awkward position, and turned to face the audience as she spoke up. The mudman's eyes flew open at what she said, and he shook his head frantically as his expression plead for mercy. The females in the crowd beat the ropes and stamped their feet in approval, demanding more.

Throwing back her head to laugh with glee, the elf gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, capturing a corner of his lips. Shifting her shapely hindquarters farther down his side she sat up and swung her legs over his chest. With one hand loosely holding the back of his neck, she leaned over with the other, took a hold of his boxer trunks, and tore them apart.

It was a perfect tear; no doubt they had been made with a weak seam for just this purpose. Some analytical part of Holly's mind noted this, while the rest of her gasped and sat back against the futon in astonishment. At some point during her school days and academy lessons she'd seen pictures of naked humans, their anatomy almost identical to that of elves. But chaste and sterilized diagrams were nothing like the real, flesh and blood, pulsing, and aroused display of mudmanhood the cameras now focused in on. The mortified human struggled again, crossing his legs closed and trying to sit up again. Never taking her hungry gaze off his exposed member, the elf carelessly reached down and pinched at a nerve cluster on his stomach, sending him down on his back with pain. She reached down with the other hand and pinched a similar nerve on his thigh, forcing him to spread his legs as far as they went to present him toward the demanding audience.

Holly pressed her own thighs together more tightly, as a small warmth that had been steadily growing between them began to bubble up into a burning urge. On screen, the audience was going wild; centaur mares reared in excitement and she-sprites fluttered into the air foe a better view. The mudman had managed to lay one arm over his eyes, face twisted in humiliation as he was no doubt assaulted by catcalls and innuendos from the malicious spectators.

The elf let this continue for several moments, rubbing her hands absentmindedly along his chest as the whole room drank in his gloriously rigid erection, before she decided to move on. Pinching his nerve again for good measure, she looked back at him and spoke. A little waiver in the air signaled that she was using the mesmer, as little as possible, so he would be inclined to obey her but still retain the greater part of his self awareness. She wanted him to fully feel what she was about to do.

She boosted herself farther up on top of him and turned over, her stomach against his, lying with her beaming face turned directly toward his rearing cock. Holly reddened further,and her hands began to absentmindedly stroke the nettlebeer bottle as she watched. She'd occasionally wondered (out of hypothetical curiosity mind you) what kind of intercourse might be possible between a human and an elf. The biggest problem, obviously, was the size difference. The more time she spent visiting her human friends at Fowl Manor, the more she wondered (purely academically) how she might handle a mudman between the sheets, if ever presented with one.

Now, with this erotic underground theater, she was finally getting some answers for that repressed curiosity. The elf lay with her head propped up on one arm, gazing up and down the mudman's engorged length with an appreciative smile. Holly had always known humans would be bigger, out measuring anything else she'd taken in throughout her admittedly sparse love life, but apparently she severely underestimated how much.

But the elf on the screen looked neither surprised nor daunted in the slightest. Holly was certain she must have taken mudmen in the ring like this before, perhaps many times. Just the thought of a fairy woman intentionally pursuing humans in such a blatant, guiltless way sped up Holly's pulse a bit, and made her thighs quiver. Plainly enjoying herself, the elf in the ring reached out and stroked one finger up the length before her, pushing it back just a bit so it swung through the air like some heavy, ponderous tool waiting to be used. As the crowd cheered she grabbed it, clutching the rearing cock in her almost comically small hand. With slow, steady movements she stroked it, taking her time to move up and down its entire length. Her nimble fingers ran lightly over the swelled flesh, tracing the veins of the swollen shaft from its base to play with its bulbous tip.

The mudman had lost all will to resist, his gaze fixed on the perfect backside she presented him as his hips bucked against her touch weakly, begging for more. With the crowd egging her on, the elf brought her other hand in, and it traced down the curve of his thighs before finding his balls. She presented the large, heavy looking jewels to her audience for the best view she could give, rolling them in her palm with inquisitive squeezes. The potential of such sizable orbs was delicious to imagine.

Finally, the elf propped herself up high and kissed the tip of the humans length. He threw back his head with a moan as she began laying kissed on his cockhead, which quickly turned into wet sucks against his shaft. With wanton pleasure she opened her mouth wide and wrapped her lips around his tip, devouring him like her favorite flavor.

This either restored the mudman's energy or broke through the haze of whatever compulsion she'd laid on him. He bolted up, one hand grabbing the cheeks of her ass as the other sought to push her head farther down his shaft.

She moved in a flash. Twisting on his stomach she pushed him back down with a lightening strike to the nerves. Once again facing him as she straddled his chest, she pinned one of his arms down and pinched his nerves with a practiced precision that Holly would have been lucky to accomplish. She did this to first one, and then the other, until both limbs hung limply at his sides as she sat up and stared down at him with arms crossed, waiving one finger as she scolded the much bigger human like an impudent child. There was something delightful about the total control she had over him, with both his pain and pleasure dependent on her wish.

Finishing off whatever she said with a pinch of his cheek, the elf shocked Holly and aroused the audience even more when she reached down to her own tight athletic shorts, and tore them away. With no hesitation or self-consciousness whatsoever she shimmied up to lower her nether regions on her defeated opponents face.

He was evidently too shocked to process what was happening for several seconds, she playfully tapped his forehead and spoke instructions. Slowly, clumsily, his mouth began to go to works as she ordered, and a shiver ran through the elf's body as she shifted to grind against his face. The simmering heat between Holly's thighs had become unbearable now, and she reached one hand down under her briefs to try and sooth her desperate, wet lust. That was a pretty tame reaction compared to what many of the females in the audience were now doing.

All the while the elf rode her human's face, hands clutching tightly at his short hair and spread thighs trying desperately to squeeze back together. All the while the mudman's huge cock still stood ramrod straight and hard as steel, twitching and swaying gloriously as he submitted the price of his defeat. Between moans of pleasure the elf seemed to be trying to say something, and Holly's imagination leaped to fill in what it might be.

 _It might not be fair, me getting satisfied first, when your still so desperate. But considering what humans have done to fairy's for years, it's the least punishment you deserve. You might have been the winner in the past, but now it's your turn to taste defeat!_

Finally the luxuriating elf threw back her head with a cry and, seemed to go perfectly rigid before she collapsed over the mudman's face in limp ecstasy.

The cheers of the audience rained down on the two of them as she panted to catch her breath; and presumably, the human underneath her did the same. She slowely collected herself and crawled back down to him, brazenly kissing the human lips still wet with her own womanhood.

She broke off the kisses, patted his cheek like he was a good mudboy, and crawled over to his pleading erection. With no hesitation, no preamble at all, she rapped her hand around the base of his shaft and swallowed his head. The mudman groaned shamelessly, and the audience seemed to feed off his cries as they swarmed against the ropes for a better view. Holly finally gave up trying to suppress the loud, sensuous moan that escaped her lips. Her soaking fingers worked away at her woman hood, and her other hand was up under her shirt to palm her heaving breasts as she starred transfixed at the screen. Holly had always been rather apathetic to blowjobs, and hadn't considered them arousing from a woman's perspective. But now, as this fairy wantonly devoured a towering mudcock, the LEP officer didn't think she'd ever been more aroused. Her eyes followed every bob of the elf's head as she forced his wide shaft deeper into her throat, and each piston pump of her hand as it stroked the rest of his pale length.

It was actually a tanned length, but to Holly it looked pale. To her the fit and dark skinned human was starting to change; being replaced by a younger, scrawnier mudman with pale skin, dark hair, and beautiful blue eyes. The voluptuous elf was changing to, her pinkskin tanning, her dark hair falling from it's braid to frame her face in freely hanging, light brown bangs.

The human let out another moan and bucked his hips, and Holly prepared for him to explode when the elf suddenly pulled herself off his cock and left it swinging in the air. The crowd hooted and hollered, as the mudman cried in dismay. His hips bucked, swinging the desperate penis that was surely only moments away from release, but to no avail. After all the wrongs that he-that humankind had inflicted on the people could not be forgotten quite so easily; and this was a pretty fitting punishment. The elf looked over her shoulder at the pleading mudman, speaking to him in her superior, condescending way.

Holly worked at herself raggedly as she imagined what the tan elf would say to the blue eyed human. _It's no more than you deserve, after everything you put me through!_

On the screen the elf ran her fingers as lightly as possible over her victims cock, assaulting him with stimulation even as he was kept on the edge of satisfaction. The pale blue eyed human was pleading now, begging in a way she'd never imagined he coul _d. Not so high and mighty now, are you mudboy? Doesn't feel so good to be helpless, or toyed with, does it!_

Finally, the elf put his cockhead back in her mouth, and pushed herself down as far as she could before he threw his head back and came into her mouth. The elf's flushed cheeks ballooned as she took in his entire load gamely, never breaking pace even as he filled her waiting mouth, and diligently sucking his head even after his hips stopped bucking. Slowly dragging her lips up until his limping cock slipped out almost comically, the elf looked up at the enraptured spectators with a sweet smile gracing her still swelled cheeks. With theatrically erotic exaggeration, she swallowed.

A ripple of applause went through the crowed, and as she crawled back up toward the mudman, who lay bonelessly limp with pleasure, she made a great show of licking her lips and wiping her mouth with one arm. Then she kissed him, her lips devouring his with unrushed but passionate eagerness. The audience continued to cheer and stamp their approval as she lay next to her human, alternating between kissing and whispering hot words in his ears. Her arm trailed up and down his chest enticingly, and before long his cock began to stiffen with arousal yet again.

The elf turned to look at the crowd, gesturing to her ready mudman. Whatever she said got hopping with excitement, and with slow languid movements she slunk on all fours back down to the waiting-

Panting heavily, her body sweaty and quivering as she came down from her own orgasmic high, Holly reached out to clumsily jab at the pause button below the screen. When she succeeded in freezing the image she rose to her feet, bracing against the futon for support as her legs wobbled beneath her. With unsteady steps, she stumbled to her dresser and pulled out one of the top draws. Pushing aside other personal items, she pulled out a small, phallic shaped object, and stumbled back to the futon.

Laying back down, she restarted the video as the elf in the ring was beginning to position herself over the human's monstrous cock. Holly shimmied her own shorts down as she worked the toy in between her soaking folds. The little device in her hand, the closest thing she had in her work oriented life to a long-term partner, pleasantly stretched her insides as it filled her. She'd always considered it more than enough to do the job, but now found herself wondering, with anxious curiosity, how a larger object would feel. She'd have to visit _that_ store again, and review their selection. The elf in the video didn't look at all anxious, or fearful. She grinned almost giddily as she guided the mudman's prodigious head to her lower lips and sank down onto it.

Holly winced at the sight of it, but the elf looked absolutely joyous as she took in half the humans shaft in her first motion. The mud man shouted his pleasure and bucked his hips, shaking the little fairy riding him. Somehow she managed to not only hold on, but sank even lower, impossibly taking more of his oversized length inside her.

Holly's little device was activated by stroking the end, and the speed with which you stroked it set it's pace. Right now, the LEP captain's hand furiously polished it as she shuddered with bliss. On the screen, the elf rode her mudcock like a wild unicorn, plunging up and down as with thoughtless frenzy. The human member stretched her impossible tight, and tears ran down her cheeks, but her face was the picture of ecstasy as she finally satisfied the lust she'd spent the whole performance building between herself and this handsome human.

Holly began to loose focus on the screen, her mind caught up in the fantasy of her own human partner. The pale, blue eyed mudboy crouched on top of her, her legs wrapped around his waist as he plunged his own enormously human-sized tool into her, driving deeper and deeper with each thrust as their gazes met and they moaned each others names . . .

As her hand stopped stroking it, the soaked device went still, and Holly gradually fell back into awareness as she sucked raggedly for breath, and her burning skin tingled where it was exposed to the cold air.

On the screen the human and elf lovers had finished, and the elf had dismounted to crawl back up to kiss her mudman and whisper in his ear, even as he did in hers. One side of the ring was opened, and the female fairies of the audience began to come up in a single file line, invited to get a closer look at the human they'd all come to see. One by one they all stood by the exotic mudman, and without fail each worked up the courage to reach out and touch him. Small, magical hands ran over his thighs, abdominal, arms, and face. A few even knelt down and kissed the bewildered human. But the one thing almost all of them touched was the mudman's cock, still partially stiff under their stimulating attention. Eager hands stroked his shaft, marveling at its size, its enticing length and girth. Fingers danced over its rounded head, or dipped down to boldly squeeze his palm-filling balls. Some couldn't resist seeing how much of him they could take in their mouths without gagging, with those behind egging them on.

The Elf at his side watched it all with a knowing smile, gently running her fingers through his hair and stroking his stomach to keep the excitable mudman calm. She seemed to have a witty comment ready for most of the spectators, politely rebuking those who lingered too long and held up the eager line. As the end of the procession came closer though, she turned her gaze back to her former opponent, and some of the merriment slipped from it. Her expression became one of longing, perhaps even regret, as she held herself a little closer to him. It was easy to guess what bothered her. Soon, this mudman would be sent back to the surface, without even the memory of what they'd done together.

As abruptly as it had begun, the video ended. For a long moment, Holly stayed laying there on her futon, blissfully snuggling into her sheets as she imaged a mudman lay beside her, his pale and scrawny arms holding her close.

"You're looking chipper this morning captain," Vinyaya noted as she strode into Holly's office. "Get a good night sleep?"

"Eh, um yes, commander," Holly stood rather sheepishly, hopping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt, as she thought back to why she'd slept more soundly the night before than she had in months.

"Did you find time to watch that video yet?"

Uh, yes," Holly's stomach swam more nervously than when she road the chutes. "You didn't want a written report, d-did you?"

"Oh, just tell me what you noticed and I'll add it to the list. Anything strange in this one?"

 _Was there ever._ "I couldn't recognize any of the fairies, fleshmasks and digital overlays you know. But the fighter was a female elf, definitely using Tek Mehelc."

The commander nodded. "That'll do captain, and thank you for the help." She took back the video crystal Holly held out, weighing it in her hand for a moment speculatively before pocketing it. "I won't be asking you or anyone else to help go through any more of them. Internal Affairs got word I was crossing departmental lines and they blew up like swear toads on pixie dust over procedure and oversight."

Holly grimaced. "Don't get me started about Internal Affairs commander."

"Yes, bunch of suspicious pencil pushing gits the lot of them!" Vinyaya shook her head in disgust. "They even had the nerve to suggest not all of the LEPs officers could be trusted to handle something like this, and wanted to scan all the crystals I handed out to see if anyone'd made copies of them."

Holly went pale, bracing a hand against her chair as her still weak knees threatened to give.

"But I managed to talk them out of it," the commander went on. "I shudder to think of the office hours that would waste." She was turning to go, but stopped at Holly's door. "What happened in the grudge-match video you watched, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh not all that much," Holly fought to keep her tone casual. "The elf spent awhile dodging the human while hitting his nerves, then knocked him over and ended him with a leg lock. Nothing to exciting."

"Interesting." Commander Vinyaya took the crystal back out of her pocket and looked at it curiously. "The grudge-match I watched ended with them fucking like trolls in heat."

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Please review to tell me how I did, constructive criticism welcomed. I've got a lot of other ideas for erotic stories, more than a few for the Artemis Fowl series.**


End file.
